


Sweet Peas

by compo67



Series: Punzel Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Jensen Singing, M/M, One Year Later, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Reminiscing, Timestamp, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Padalecki-Collins household goes for an afternoon walk a month before the babies' first birthday. Along the way, someone asks to hold Jensen's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Peas

A walk around the block at noon is a sacred tradition in the Padalecki-Collins household. It is the activity right before nap time that can be counted on to entertain the babies and wear them out. If an afternoon nap doesn’t happen, there is hell to pay later in the form of three cranky, crying eleven month olds. As all the adults have learned, nothing interrupts or interferes with the daily walk around the block.

Today’s walk is different from most. Jared straps the girls into the double stroller while Jeff takes care of Bailey in the single. All three babies require a light jacket for their outing, since March is still cooler than Jared would like it to be. He zips up Kaylee’s, ignoring her struggle to get out of it. She is the only baby who has a problem with her clothes and shoes being on, although she has finally stopped pulling out her pigtails. Her fists are small, yet her grip is terrifyingly strong. Jared feared she might rip out a chunk of her hair in the process of yanking out the hair ties. However, what was worse than that was Kaylee’s tendency to pull her siblings’ hair when she was done with her own.

“We have such violent children,” Jared reflects, redoing Kaylee’s zipper yet again. “They haven’t even started playing video games.”

Everyone is here for today’s walk—Jared, Misha, Jeff, and Jensen. Afternoon walks on a weekday with all the dadas is a rare but treasured treat. Jeff finished production on a show two days ago and has gotten enough sleep and rest to join them, while Jensen asked Ken for the day off. Set up for the gardens is more difficult than anyone thought—which has necessitated nightly massages Jared doesn’t mind giving—but they’re in between shipments of soil and supplies today. And it so happens that the sun is out, Misha made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, and no one has had a tantrum yet.

Misha swings over to the girls’ stroller and peers in at Kaylee, who has the angriest expression on her face; her brow is furrowed and her pout couldn’t be more pronounced. “Maybe she wants the button up? My god, Jeff, come here. She’s got that look.”

“She gets that from you,” Jared declares to Jeff. He searches under the stroller for the pink sweater with buttons. “I can’t find it. Lord, she’ll just have to deal with it.”

Immediately, Jeff comes to Kaylee’s defense. “Don’t listen to them. That look will serve you well in the future, darling.” He pokes her nose. “You let me know if you need anything. Anything at all, Miss Diva.”

“That’s a dangerous road,” Misha laughs. “Dad, I want some diamonds for my ninth birthday.”

“Sure, why not?” Jensen chimes in, mimicking Jeff by dropping his voice and placing his hands on his hips. “You know what? Why stop at diamonds? Rubies, emeralds, pearls… it’s all yours, darling.”

Grinning and nudging Jeff, Misha continues. “You want a car for your tenth birthday?”

“Done, darling,” Jensen banters back.

“Diamond encrusted bra for your eleventh?”

“The Goddess Madonna would approve.”

Jeff looks to Jared for rescue. Jared smiles and shakes his head, pushing the stroller forward. “Y’all can stay here being knuckleheads; _we_ are gonna go find some duckies.” One of the sights along their walk is a bunch of plastic ducks and flamingos their neighbors keep on their front lawn. Bailey noticed them two weeks ago; getting out to touch them is as exciting as an attraction at Disneyland. As Jeff defends himself and insists that he is capable of having boundaries and saying no to their children, their party of seven slowly begins the first part of their journey. The babies babble amongst themselves, with Jared chiming in since all the other adults are busy arguing about the appropriate age to introduce bras and hairspray.

He can’t imagine Hailey asking him to buy a bra when at the moment she’s got one hand stuffed in her mouth and the other reaching out of the stroller for Jensen. Jared smacks Jensen on the shoulder.

“Your attention is requested.”

“Huh? Oh. I’m sorry baby girl.”

“She wants to hold your hand… and possibly drool over it too.”

Plans are in progress for the trio’s first birthday party. A series of celebrations have been condensed into one big day. Jeff is in charge of all of it, except when he comes to Jared for questions about color schemes and activities. There have been several times when Jared has found it necessary to remind the older man that the babies are turning one, not twenty-one. They won’t remember their first birthday. Although, a while later, Jeff did put it in a good way for Jared—the babies won’t remember it, but Jared will.

Gradually, the stroller is slowed so that Jensen can comply to Hailey’s demand. Her ponytail flutters as a breeze rolls by and Jared is thankful for the jackets. One chubby, tiny hand opens and closes in excitement as Jensen moves his hand closer.

The babies have started eating solids. Experimenting with pasta has truly adventurous time for everyone. Despite this advancement, Jared is determined to breastfeed until they’re eighteen months old. He spoke with Linda about it; eating solid food doesn’t mean they have to stop breastfeeding. Jared doesn’t want to half-ass this. He has six more months of pumping, nursing, and running around like a Texas Longhorn cow. Six more months is not forever. In the words of Jeff’s idol, Gloria Gaynor, he will survive.

Later tonight there will be a visit from Aunt Rhonda. Early tomorrow, the grandmothers are taking over so that Misha and Jared can go have high noon tea at a fancy hotel in Los Angeles. Jeff’s parents will be visiting in a week so that they can have some quiet, personal time with the babies before their birthday. Jared has met Jeff’s parents once before; they are nice people once they drop the formal act. But they aren’t big bad scary in-laws as Jared feared they might be. Not a cruel, rude, or cold word was said to either Jared or Jensen throughout their entire visit. The same can be said for Misha’s brothers and sisters when they came to visit last Thanksgiving.

Everyone accepted their family as it was—no questions asked. For a minute, it all seemed strange to Jared, but he has since let that go. He doesn't have time to dwell on why people do the things they do. These days, Jared could use a little more sleep. He could use a few more moments in the bathroom or in the shower by himself. And he could certainly use more alone time with the man next to him wearing flip flops, shorts, and a fitted, dark blue t-shirt.

Jensen doesn’t hold Hailey’s hand right away.

First, he cards his fingers through her hair, brushing aside pieces that refuse to stay in the hair tie. The older the trio gest, the lighter their hair turns. Their hair is still brown, but it’s no longer as dark as Jared’s. To his friend in Texas he writes that it might be the California sun that does this, or maybe it’s the echo of a friendship he would have liked to keep a little longer, just to be able to share a piece of three sets of dimpled smiles. Jared doesn’t mind that.

Or maybe—as wistful as it is—it’s just life playing out that a friend and Punzel would have similar hair color.

Jensen thumbs Hailey’s cheek. She coos and reaches for him again.

Misha and Jeff walk ahead a few steps because the sidewalk isn’t large enough for two strollers side by side. Loudly, Bailey announces to their party that the duckies are in his view. For the few steps they have left until the duckies are reached, Jeff slips his left hand into Misha’s back pocket; Misha reminds Bailey that the grandmothers would appreciate a few pictures this time around.

It’s still a bit cold in March. But here he is, on a Santa Monica sidewalk, nearly one year later, with his family.

Holding Hailey’s hand, Jensen quietly begins to sing. “Sweet peas, apples of my eye.” His voice is as rich and deep as ever. “You’re the only reason, I keep on comin’ home. Sweet peas, what’s all of this about? Don’t get your way all you do is fuss and pout.” A nod is made to Kaylee, who is a busy gal, playing with a toy that has somehow ended up in the stroller. Jensen gently swings Hailey’s hand in his.

In a year or so, their hair might be light enough to match the man who sings them to sleep every other night, who lights up a room when he walks in, and who trades kisses for the massages he receives. But whether their hair matches or not, he’ll still be there, ready to hold whoever’s hand that needs holding. “Sweet peas, keepers of my soul. I know sometimes I’m out of control. But you’re the only reason I keep on comin’, yeah, you’re the only reason I keep on comin’ home.”

Bailey runs across the lawn with the duckies with his arms wide open. Jeff runs after him, camera in hand.

At least no one is naked.

“Duck, duck, duck!” Bailey squeals. He looks around for his sisters before he is scooped up by Jeff and given exactly three bear hugs and messy kisses all over his face. As he wiggles and laughs, Kaylee decides that whatever her brother is doing she must also take part in.

“AIIIIIEEEE!”

Of course, in her attempt to get out of the stroller, Kaylee pulls on Hailey’s hair.

It was a good moment while it lasted.

 

In a second before the meltdown, Jensen looks over at Jared with a smile that is all his. “I’ll hold your hand next.”

Jared believes him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> something light and fluffy from this verse while i work on things that are not so light and fluffy. XD
> 
> inspired by the recent picture of the Ackles at Disneyland. too cute. :) 
> 
> the song is "sweet pea" by Amos Lee. hope y'all enjoy the visit to this verse. <3


End file.
